Conventional row units in agricultural planters are supported from a toolbar by a parallel linkage which permits each row unit to move vertically independent of the toolbar and other spaced row units based on the contour of the soil. Biasing means such as airbags may extend between the parallel linkage to provide supplemental or additional down force on the row unit. The furrow opening assembly on conventional row units consists of a pair of flat furrow opening disk blades and a pair of gauge wheels. The furrow depth cut by a row unit has long been recognized as having an impact on seed germination and emergence. Seed planted too deep will have delayed emergence while shallow seeding depth may lead to root development problems.
Past attempts have relied on sensing loads applied to the gauge wheels and then adjusting the biasing means extending between the parallel linkage to provide supplemental or additional down force. One problem with this approach is a lack of accuracy and unpredictability in the system. First, when the biasing means is an airbag, it can be difficult to precisely determine the volume of air in the airbag at a given time and, subsequently, determine needed supplemental down force. Too little down force on the row unit and the seed will be planted to shallow. On the other hand, too much down force will ensure penetration by the opener but also cause over compaction of the soil again leading to root development and germination problems. Second, sensing loads on a gauge wheel do not provide a direct measurement of how deep the seed is actually being planted. Differences in soil types and condition can skew the data and lead to the farmer guessing on the actual furrow depth. Finally, providing supplemental down force on a row unit through conventional biasing means does not actually change the depth at which seed is being planted. Instead, these systems are limited to providing a consistent singular depth.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus, method and system which does not primarily rely on conventional sensing means, but instead relies on adjusting the row unit based on detection of certain furrow characteristics, e.g., furrow depth and moisture level. There also remains a need for an apparatus, method and system which can adjust the depth at which seed is being planted.